Everything Will Be Fine
by FlynnieG
Summary: What the King and Queen of Arendelle thought as they began their sea voyage. (Using made up names for them, because, not really sure if they have them)


**A/N: My very, first, Frozen fanfic! I hope it's to your likings. If not, WELL, IT'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER!. . . . Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, but rest assured, its songs will not leave my head.**

Elsa placed her hand to the window, looking off into the distance, at the docks. Her parents' ship was leaving right about at that time and she had never been more terrified. Her mother and father had always been there to protect her and to protect everyone else from her. How could they be so sure nothing was going to happen while they were gone?

Elsa looked down and saw that her hands had coated the window in a thick layer of frost and ice. She began wiping it off with her sleeve, began breathing deeply and whispered, "Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel," in a rhythmic chant.

"C-c-c-conceal. D-d-d-don't," A tear began to drip from Elsa's eye to her cheek. It turned to ice when it touched her cheek and shattered into a million pieces. She put her hands against the back wall to keep herself steady, but ended up just causing sharp pieces of ice to shoot out to either side of her. She crossed her arms tightly together, not even letting her hands out of her armpits and let out a low, quiet whimper.

She had never felt so alone. Granted, she always was alone, but never before had it really hit her how alone she could be. With her mother and father gone- the only two people who knew of her powers and were willing to protect her, no matter what it took leaving her for two whole weeks- how would she be able to conceal her secret?

She looked back out the window, back out at the docks, and sighed, "Oh, Mother. Father. Please, come home soon."

* * *

Queen Cecily was in her velvet chair looking out at the choppy waves of the sea splash up against the sides of the ship. She had been on the Norwegian Pearl several times before, for short trips, but she had never been so nervous. Something was going to happen while they were gone, she just knew it. She had tried preoccupying herself with other things. She had played with the tassels of the dark green curtains. She had walked up and down the ship's corridors. She had even tried setting up each outfit- shoes and all- for every single day she would be on the ship, but no matter what she did, she couldn't distract herself, even a little. Her mind always somehow wandered back to her girls, alone in the castle, for the first time in years. When she saw the maid with auburn hair, she thought of Anna. When she saw frost forming on the windows, from the cold, windy, ocean weather, she thought of Elsa, all alone in her room, probably scared to death. Eventually she stopped trying not to worry, and began her full-fledged panic attack. She had tore the covers of the beds. She had pounded on the windows and pleaded to the crewman about how she needed to go back to her children. Somehow, she had made it back to her chair and tried to relax again.

She tried to picture the castle in her mind, but it was becoming less of a clear picture and more of a distant memory. They were so far away now. She couldn't even see the skyline of the kingdom anymore. She sighed, uneasily, "Leopold?" The King looked up from his book as the Queen stood, smoothing down her skirt. "Perhaps this was a bad idea, leaving, I mean. Elsa's never been alone on her own, and what if something was to happen and-"

King Leopold shut his book and put it on the table beside him, "Nonsense, Cecily. Elsa knows what she needs to do to keep herself and everyone else safe. And we'll be back in two weeks time," He watched as his wife took another unsettled look out the window. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head back to him. "Everything will be fine. I promise you."

The Queen wrapped her arms around her husband and allowed herself to relax in his warm embrace. He was right, as he always was. Before she knew it, they would be in Corona and after the annual festival was over, they could return home. And Anna would be fine and Elsa would be fine. Everything would be just as it had been when they left.

"Excuse me, your Majesty," The ship's Purser stood in the doorway, holding his cap in his hands.

"Yes, Henry," The King said, releasing his wife, much to her dismay.

"Is something wrong?" The Queen asked.

"Well, that all depends," The Purser sighed. "The Cap'n says we may be enterin' dangerous waters by midday tomorrow. There's a storm a brewin,' but the Pilot thinks the ol' girl can make it through." He patted the wall of the ship, as if it was a dog who had just performed a trick.

"Corona is one of our closest allies," The King said. "We cannot miss their most important ceremony. We've had to miss so many in the past."

"Leopold," The Queen put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Maybe, we should reconsider. The ceremony is important, but we should be thinking about our own kingdom and Anna and Elsa."

The King shook his head, "They'll be fine, and so will we. I'm sure of it."

"Your safety is our top concern," The Purser said. "Just give the order and we'll turn straight around."

"No," The King said, going back to his chair, taking his book off of the glass table. "We'll be fine. Tell the Captain to continue and whatever happens, will happen."

The Purser looked to the Queen, to see if she was alright with the decision. The Queen glanced back out the window and then back to her husband, who was already enveloped in his book once again. Cecily knew what she wanted to do: Go back. She wanted to tell the Captain 'Get me back to the kingdom! Full speed ahead!' But, she thought about what her husband had said, and how she knew he was right. She sighed and gave the Purser a small nod, "Tell the Captain to carry on."

**A/N: And then, the very tragic thing happened. Why, Disney? WHY?! Anywho, review if you'd like (I would very much like that!).**


End file.
